No Way Out
by TigerK
Summary: Riku cannot forgive himself for the thigs he did while Ansem possesed him. Spoilers.


**Title: **No way out

**Author:** Tiger K

**Subject: **Kingdom Hearts

**Rating **PG-13 for angst.

**Summary:** Riku cannot forgive himself for the things he did while Ansem possessed him. Songfic. And it's not a Yaoi. (mutters under breath): Perverts...Baka hentais!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KH or the song "No way out" by Phil Collins. But if I did...(Vision of world conquest.)

**Gere: **Angst

Riku sat on the ledge of Paopu Island and stared out into the dark blue ocean. Sora acted as if everything was back to normal. His frown intensified slightly as the silver-haired teen remembered.

**Flashback**

**Riku smiled arrogantly as The Beast charged at him; his ice blue eyes cold and unfeeling. He raised the Soul Stealer and slashed the Beast just above his heart. He was about to finish the creature when he saw Sora, the duck, and the dog coming. 'Riku! What are you doing!' Sora yelled. 'Come on Sora, old friend lets see whose key blade is best' he challenged. Sora stared determinedly at him saying 'I won't fight you Riku' 'Heh' scoffed Riku 'Then you won't be needing that.' He held out his hand and the key blade jerked out of Sora's hand and into his. 'What-?' Sora yelped trying to grab back the blade from Riku's grasp. Riku smirked coldly 'Here.' he tossed a wooden sword at him ' Go play "hero" with that.' **

**End Flashback**

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_

_But there's nothing I can say to change _

_the things I've done_

_Of all the things I hid from you_

_I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone, something will come_

_to take away the pain_

Riku shut his eyes tightly. Even after all the cruel and unkind things he did to him, Sora still had risked his life to save him. Hell, Riku had nearly killed Sora at one point. But that was Sora, he'd risk a cold to save someone from a fever. But the worst thing that bothered Riku was what Ansem said:

**Flashback**

'**Why won't you leave me alone?' Riku asked Ansem angrly. 'Because your heart is the only thing that keeps me tethered to this world.' Ansem explained coolly. 'Whys that?' Riku questioned. 'Because your heart is nearly consumed with darkness.' Ansem replied 'Your wanting to get off that island and your jealousness of Sora.' Riku turned around quickly, facing the floating silver haired man. 'That is a lie!' 'Its the truth.' countered Ansem '_You_ were jealous of Sora's ability to make friends, _you _were jealous of Sora's freedom, _you_ were jealous because everyone relied on you and not Sora. The time I possessed you is when you wished Sora were dead.' Ansem smirked then 'And you wonder why it was so easy for me to posses you.'**

**End Flashback**

Riku wished this wasn't true, but it was. And Riku hated himself for it.

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_And I can't face another day_

"He's my best friend for god sakes. How could I wish he were dead?" Riku said disgustedly. And since he got back, Selphie, Wakka, and even Tidus seemed so distant from him.

_Tell me where, did I go wrong_

_Everyone I loved, they're all gone_

_I'd do everything so differently_

_but I can't turn back the time_

_There's no shelter from the storm_

_inside of me_

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_Oh and I can't face another day_

Riku heard footsteps approaching him and he turned his head slightly to see who it was and it was Sora. The brunette had a nonchalant look on his face as he stood behind his friend. "Riku I've been thinking." he began "Hope you didn't hurt yourself." Riku teased lightly. Sora grinned and shoved him gently with the toe of his shoe. "Quit it! I was thinking that you've been acting weird lately what's wrong?" Riku sensed the concern in Sora's voice. With a deep sigh Riku said "Ansem said that the reason he was able to posses my heart so easily was because. I was jealous of you. And.. and I wished you were dead." "I see, so that's what you're depressed about. Hmm." was all Sora said. He walked up beside Riku and leaned sideways, just enough for Riku to see him out of the corner of his eye. Giving him his trademark goofy grin Sora said "It's all right Riku. We're pals right? So it's okay for us to get jealous of each other." Riku was stunned.

_I can't believe the words I hear_

_It's like an answer to a prayer_

_When I look around I see_

_This place, this time, this friend of mine_

Sora held out his hand "So don't think about 'kay? Let's get back to the bon fire." Riku felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Smiling back Riku grasped Sora's out stretched hand "Sure!"

_I know it's hard but you_

_found somehow_

_To look into your heart and_

_to forgive me now_

_You've given me the strength to see_

_just where my journey ends_

_You've given me the strength_

_to carry on _

Sora pulled Riku on to his feet. As they walked back towards the others he felt happy. Kairi smiled and waved at the two friends. They both smiled and waved back.

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see my future_

_Your forgiveness has set me free _

_Oh and I can see another way_

_I can face another day!_

_I see the path; I can see the path_

_I see my future_

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see my future_

_I see the path; I can see the path_

_I see my future._

**THE END**


End file.
